Walk With Me
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Shizuma and Nagisa go on a date, and Tamao follows to make sure her best friend is being treated right. [Shizuma x Nagisa]


_Walk With Me_

Disclaimer: Strawberry Panic is the property of Sakurako Kimono, not me. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the first nice day of spring. She was also graduating soon. So maybe it was only natural that Shizuma wanted to spend some time with Nagisa this Sunday. It was possibly because of that Tamao's dorm room felt so empty right now. 

Tamao understood quite clearly that Shizuma and Nagisa were a couple now and that couples spent lots of time together. But that didn't mean Shizuma had to hog Nagisa all for herself all the time. "You'll see more of Nagisa once I graduate. But you mustn't lay a hand on her. I'll still be around," was what Shizuma had actually said to Tamao before she and Nagisa had left for their date. Letting out a sign of frustration, Tamao let herself fall back onto her bed.

Now, Tamao absolutely did not have any plans to steal Nagisa away from Shizuma. Still, as Nagisa's best friend, Tamao felt it was her duty to watch over Nagisa.

"I'm all done cleaning!" Chiyo said cheerfully as she clutched the broom handle close to her chest.

Tamao smiled, almost wickedly. She didn't have to do this alone. "Hey, Chiyo-chan…" she began.

ººº

It was quite a beautiful day. Everything above was blue with not even the slightest hint of gray, and the trees were just beginning to have that fresh green color. Yes, Shizuma thought, it was a wonderful day to do a little shopping, eat some ice cream cones, and, at this present moment, walk through a park, all while holding hands with the one she loved.

Shizuma took another bite of her ice cream cone as she glanced at Nagisa. Small, golden stars dangled from Nagisa's earlobes. When Shizuma had first seen those earrings, she had known that they would look so cute on Nagisa. To check if Nagisa had pierced ears, Shizuma had to lean in very close, and she had done that in the middle of a crowd. Nagisa was so cute when she was embarrassed, Shizuma had noticed.

The park Shizuma and Nagisa were walking through was beautiful, but there weren't a whole lot of people around. So far, they had only seen women and girls. The real world didn't seem much different from school, Shizuma noticed. And in a week, she would graduate and head into this "real world."

"Shizuma-chan, are you all right?" Nagisa asked, her cute voice bringing Shizuma back into reality. "You look kind of spaced out."

Shizuma nodded. "I'm fine," she answered with a smile. "I was just thinking about graduation. I'm really going to miss Miator."

"But you'll visit often, right?" Nagisa assumed, wrapping her arms around Shizuma's back while being careful with her ice cream cone.

"Of course," Shizuma assured, returning Nagisa's hug and lightly kissing the redhead's lips. "There's no way I could ever leave you."

Nagisa smiled broadly and gave Shizuma a kiss of her own. Shizuma felt happier; Nagisa was becoming more and more outgoing. Shizuma wanted to do more than just hug and kiss, but she would wait for Nagisa to do the initializing. She would know then that Nagisa truly wanted to go all the way and then it would result in something beautiful. But until then, Shizuma would do her best not to pressure Nagisa.

When they finished their ice cream cones, they realized their legs were growing tired from all this walking. They decided to rest on a bench near the playground. Right now, only a few little girls played while their mothers watched. Nagisa and Shizuma heard loud movement in some bushes behind them, but they figured it was only a few overexcited squirrels.

"We should go to the beach next," Shizuma suggested, slipping her hand into Nagisa's.

"But I don't have my swimsuit with me!" Nagisa pointed out, her voice filled with more worry than what was necessary. Nagisa was still a bit nervous around her, Shizuma noticed.

Nevertheless, Shizuma still chuckled. "Nagisa, you're so cute. We don't need our swimsuits. Just our bare feet."

"Oh." Nagisa's face was once again that adorable shade of red. "Well then, I'd love to go to the beach with you," she said, her smile sincere, but still slightly awkward.

Shizuma also smiled and lightly kissed Nagisa's cheek. They then stood up and began walking again, hand-in-hand.

Once Shizuma and Nagisa were out of sight, Tamao and Chiyo stood up from behind the bushes. "The beach, huh?" Tamao said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Cliché, but still romantic."

"Tamao-oneesama, why do we have to follow Nagisa-oneesama and Hanazono-sama?" Chiyo asked. "They're in love. Can't we give them a little privacy?"

"True, they are in love," Tamao agreed, nodding her head. "I know she's chosen someone else, but she's still my best friend. It's my job to ensure that Nagisa-chan is being treated right!"

Chiyo blushed slightly, but she was smiling broadly. "Yeah, Nagisa-oneesama does deserve the very best!"

Tamao gripped Chiyo's hand. "Let's go, Chiyo-chan! Nagisa-chan is counting on us!"

Chiyo nodded enthusiastically and she and Tamao started following the same path Nagisa and Shizuma had taken.

ººº

The waves splashed against the bare feet of Shizuma and Nagisa while small particles of sand clung onto the soles. As Nagisa and Shizuma walked along the beach, they had one arm wrapped around the back of the other's waist while they carried their sandals in their other hand.

It was only midday; the sky was still blue. Nagisa thought orange and yellow would be more appropriate for this kind of mood, however clichéd that would have been. She was also reminded of a rumor she had once heard; apparently the new Etoile pair, Amane and Hikari, had once come to this very beach for a date.

Etoile. That title didn't belong to Shizuma anymore. Somehow, Nagisa felt close to Shizuma because of that. She was no longer elevated to the statues of goddess; she was now a normal human being and Nagisa felt more comfortable around her.

Etoile. Nagisa still sometimes wondered if she had cost Tamao the election. She had "eloped" with Shizuma, leaving Tamao, the "bride," alone at the altar. They had a serious discussion later, one that had relieved Nagisa of some of her guilt. She knew Tamao loved her, but Tamao accepted her and Shizuma as a couple. She and Tamao were still best friends, so she loved Shizuma without guilt. Still, sometimes she worried about Tamao's feelings.

"Nagisa, why do you look so sad?" Shizuma asked as she brought her hand from Nagisa's waist to the redhead's face.

"I'm not sad!" Nagisa corrected, her heart pounding. "I was just a little lost in thought. Hey, let's go into the water a little!" With her arm still around Shizuma's waist, Nagisa began walking quickly toward the water, almost dragging the older girl with her. Fortunately, Shizuma seemed pleased with Nagisa's sudden eagerness.

The water was cold around Nagisa's ankles, but it still felt pleasant. Even though it was only early spring, the sun would start feeling hot to anybody after they had walked around under it for several hours, and that included the two girls. Shizuma stepped into the water after Nagisa and then shivered, as if silently agreeing with Nagisa that the water was cold.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Nagisa said cheerfully. "But it feels so nice!"

Shizuma also smiled. "Yes, it does," she agreed. "I quite like the water. It's where we had our first kiss."

Nagisa nodded sharply. "I remember! I've never held my breath for so long."

Shizuma chuckled. "And then I scared you away. I'm glad you forgave me so soon. I don't think I would've done so well in the play without your help."

"I was just happy to be close to you again." After Nagisa said that, her smiled weakened. She placed her hand on Shizuma's shoulder. "When we were in your room, you thought of Kaori-san, didn't you?"

"Yes," Shizuma answered, her voice somber. "I still hadn't accepted her death and I couldn't fully love you. But Kaori didn't want her death to haunt me for the rest of my life. She wanted me to move on, to fall in love again. If she could see you and me together now, she would be very happy."

Nagisa's smiled brightened again and she threw her arms around Shizuma. The older girl returned the younger girl's embrace, and they held each other tightly for a few intense moments. They then pulled away from the other only slightly, and in the blink of an eye, their lips were together. Their kissing was passionate, but they were careful not to drop their sandals or fall over into the water.

When they were done kissing, Shizuma brushed her cheek against Nagisa's and rested her chin on the younger girl's small shoulder. "You still have that dress I gave you, right?" she whispered into Nagisa's ear, causing the dangling star earring to sway a little. "We should go on a date where that kind of dress would be very appropriate."

"That would be nice," Nagisa replied, her voice also a whisper.

"Also, Tamao-chan and Chiyo-chan have been following us," Shizuma added, her arms tightening around Nagisa's body. "At our wedding, Tamao-chan is going to be the one to give you away. So, let her have her fun."

"I will," Nagisa promised. She felt happy that Tamao cared about her so much. Maybe some other day, soon, she would take Tamao out on a casual date.

Shizuma and Nagisa held each other for a little longer. Nagisa didn't want this moment to end. She would be sad when Shizuma graduated, but that wouldn't be the end of their relationship. They still had a lot planned for their future together.

When the hug ended, Nagisa and Shizuma saw Tamao and Chiyo waiting for them. "Tamao-chan, Chiyo-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as she began rushing toward them while Shizuma followed calmly.

END


End file.
